


Why, Skeppy?

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Hurt No Comfort, Insane Skeppy, Insanity, Other, Sad BadBoyHalo, Suicide, Torture, added that as people in comments thought it should be tagged as so, hint: theres torture but its not explicit and doesnt go into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Skeppy is not good.Poor Bad just... is too naive.[this is about their personas. if any of the ppl say they dont like it, this will be deleted. thank you, this is my first time writing like this ig? from a prompt on discord]
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Why, Skeppy?

Skeppy tried his best to ignore the thoughts that sometimes ran through his head. He tried his best to ignore the  _ beautiful images  _ of blood and injuries and  _ screams  _ that come as daydreams to him. He tries his best to act normal, nice, and funny. He downplays his intelligence. He smiles and laughs and trolls people and most days, he feels normal. 

But recently it just got  _ harder  _ to ignore the voice in his head, to ignore the bloodlust he felt daily. He wanted to make somebody  _ hurt.  _ He wanted to know just how far he could push somebody before they went insane.

And then he met Bad.

Oh, Bad was so  _ naive  _ and  _ good.  _ Skeppy wanted to  _ destroy that,  _ wanted to reduce Bad to a  _ mess, to insanity. _

Normal people don’t want that. Normal people don’t  _ think  _ like that. But Skeppy can’t help but  _ wish and wish. _

Skeppy knows Bad lives on his own, knows that Bad doesn’t have  _ too  _ strong connections with others. Bad doesn’t even live that far away. It would be  _ so easy  _ to take him away. Nobody would find out, if he was careful enough.

And it was  _ so easy.  _ Too easy, to get Bad without anybody knowing.  _ Too easy,  _ to drug the man and bring him to an abandoned warehouse. It was simply  _ too easy.  _ Because Bad  _ made  _ it too easy. 

It was simply  _ too easy. _

(That’s what he told himself, at least, later on when the guilt settles in for  _ once) _

\--

“Bad, wake up. Wake up.  _ Wake up.”  _

Bad wakes with a headache, wondering why he feels so drowsy, before trying to recognize the voice he was hearing. He was  _ pretty sure  _ he lived alone, and the only person with a key to his place was-

“Skeppy?” he asks, looking up to see a blurry image of what looked like Skeppy.

“Oh good, you finally woke up! It would be no fun after all, if you just  _ slept through everything.” _

“Wh-what?” and Bad finally looks around, not in his bed, not in his home either - instead he was tied to a chair, in some sort of dark building. A cot in front of him with what looked like straps attached to it. 

Bad felt himself growing nervous, “Skeppy, where are we?” 

“Bad.. you’re so  _ naive,  _ you know? I’m really excited actually, this is the first time I’m doing this! We’ll start  _ simple,  _ won’t we?”

Skeppy’s grin isn’t the usual  _ happy grin  _ Bad’s used to. 

This is cold and  _ merciless. _

And Bad can’t help but think Skeppy truly is merciless, when it’s all over and his left arm is broken and cuts line his skin all over. Skeppy throws a small roll of bandages, with another of those grins and a  _ Use it, if you don’t want to bleed out. _

For a moment, Bad isn’t sure if he would mind bleeding out.  _ Maybe,  _ just maybe, he’d wake up and it would all be a bad dream. It would be a bad dream, and he’d get up and stream with Skeppy, the  _ good Skeppy,  _ and he’d eventually forget this nightmare.

Life isn’t that fair though. So Bad tiredly wraps his broken arm using his right hand, trying to at least set it into place. He doesn’t think it works very well. He wraps a light layer of bandage around his cuts as best as he can. 

He falls asleep. 

\--

When he wakes up, he wishes he woke up from a nightmare. Instead he wakes up to one muffin, a water bottle, and a note from  _ Skeppy. _

_ He doesn’t think of the maniac grin from yesterday, the sharp tools used to cut up his skin, the crack of his arm. Skeppy’s eyes holding madness and cruelty. The betrayal, and destruction of the image of Skeppy he held in his mind. _

_ He doesn’t he doesn’t he doesn’t he- _

Bad reads the note. It sounds  _ painfully  _ like  _ Good Skeppy. _

_ ‘Hey Bad! Sry for leavin u but heres a muffin n water:) had 2 go might be gone for few days’ _

Skeppy would be gone for a few days, and all Bad got was a muffin and a small water bottle.

\--

When Skeppy returned, Bad had drank half the water bottle and two-thirds of the muffin. He didn’t know how many days it had been. Skeppy just grinned, and brought him to the cot again.

Bad came out with a dislocated shoulder and other injuries. 

“Bad, why don’t we play a ~game~?” Skeppy asks laughing as he sits on the edge of a box. 

Bad looks over blankly, making Skeppy  _ angry. _

_ “Pay attention, you fucker.” _

Bad doesn’t even call out  _ Language! _

Skeppy feels slightly nauseous but also  _ proud. _

“ _ Alright,  _ I’ll leave. No more  _ nice things, though.” _

\--

There’s no more muffins.

Only a random piece of food once in a while. A bit of water, having to be drunk from a bowl on the floor like a dog.

Bad doesn’t know what day it is. He  _ hopes  _ his other friends will notice he’s gone.

Nobody does.

He knows for sure when one day, in the middle of a  _ session,  _ Skeppy taunts him with an  _ Everybody thinks you quit youtube, Bad! We can  _ **_play_ ** _ forever now, isn’t that fun~? _

Bad puked bile that day. 

\--

It feels like it’s been more than a month now. Probably longer. Time is  _ gone,  _ all that’s there is the rest between  _ sessions  _ and occasional sleep.

Nobody has come, and Bad stops hoping anybody will find him.

\--

Skeppy left again, to go stream. Bad wonders, distantly, if he hadn’t befriended Skeppy, if he’d still  _ feel something. _

Instead, he grabs the rope surrounding his own wrists and wraps it around his neck.

He falls unconscious, and doesn’t wake up.

\--

Skeppy finds a corpse when he comes back.

He pukes.  _ He doesn’t tell anybody. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ He burns the warehouse and Bad’s body. _


End file.
